Salt complexes of oligo- and polyethers have been studied for use as solid polymer electrolytes in high-energy-density batteries and electrochromic devices. The highest ionic conductivities were found in completely amorphous materials that were soft and sticky, however, these materials do not readily form free-standing films.
A variety of chemical methods and gamma radiation have been utilized to form cross-links of polyethers. However, these methods were often difficult and relatively unsafe to carry out and were also costly.
A method of cross-linking poly(ethylene oxide) and poly[oxymethyleneoligo(oxyethylene)] by Ultraviolet (UV) radiation is not presently available. This method would allow cross-linking of these polymers in a relatively safe and efficient manner.